Disgust
Disgust is one of the tritagonists in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling in the film and Tara Strong in Disney Infinity 3.0. Information Disgust is one of the five emotions controlling Riley's mind and helping her. When their leader, Joy and another emotion, Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, she and the other emotions have to keep Riley's head on straight until Joy and Sadness get home. ''Inside Out'' Disgust is the fourth emotion after Fear , Sadness and Joy to be controlling Riley when something is unhealthy or something isn't right, throughout the film it was mostly broccoli, later on when they move to San Francisco, they find out right away that their new home isn't like their old home, so they think that the van with their old stuff in it is coming, but they find it's not coming until next Tuesday, so they go and have lunch to forget about it, but it turns out they serve pizza with broccoli, and Disgust completely gives up on that cause it seems too much for her to handle. After Joy and Disgust where stuck in the tube where their memory cores goes, Disgust, Fear, and Anger have to try keep Riley till they come back, which technically none of them are Joy, which results them into changing Riley's mood after her mom told her about a new hockey team, this however fails and leaves her and the male emotions come to the realization that to make Riley happy without Joy. Anger soon comes to the thought of carrying out the idea of making Riley run away back to Minnesota so that she can return to her original life. Despite her skepticism (as well as Fear's protests), Anger carries out the plan, which she and Fear immediately regret. While Riley is on the bus, about to leave from her new home, Joy and Sadness return. She intimidates Anger into erupting in flames and then she and Fear rescue the two emotions before they fall into the memory dump. Sadness then takes control of the console to get Riley to return back to her mom and dad, they go back and she gets comforted by her parents, ultimately ending the ordeal and creating a hybrid memory mixed between Joy and Sadness. Next time they went to Hockey, they control Riley into win a goal with the newly upgraded console, resulting in her scoring a goal, afterwards everything is good the way they were before the incident, and the emotions continue to help Riley cope with her new home. Gallery DISGUST Fullbody Render.png Disgust.png Fear & Disgust.png|Fear and Disgust Joy and Disgust.png|Disgust talking with Joy about the plans for Riley's 1st day of school Inside-out-image-fear-joy-disgust.jpg|Disgust with Joy and Fear Fear_about_joy_will_do.jpg|Fear attempting to cheer Disgust up by stating what would Joy do. Three emotions worried.jpg Disear.jpg|Fear may process feelings for Disgust Disgust_smiles.gif Disgust_Disney_Infinity.png|Disgust as she appears in Disney Infinity 3.0 Disgust_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png|Disgust in Disney Infinity 3.0 Disgust_Disney_Infinity_3.jpg|Disgust in Disney Infinity 3.0 Similar Heroes *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Arya and Saphira (Eragon) *Astrid Hofferson (How To Train Your Dragon) *Bianca Dupree (Beverly Hills Teens) *Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Cornelia Hale (WITCH) *Dakota and Lindsay (Total Drama) *Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Ellen Ripley (Alien Franchise) *Evelyn O' Connell (Mummy Franchise) *Gamora (Marvel's Guardians Of The Galaxy) *GoGo Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Hit-Girl (Kickass) *Igor (Count Duckula) *Jay Sherman (The Critic) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil Franchise) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *M (James Bond "Brosnonverse) *Mandy'' (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)'' *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Megara (Disney's Hercules) *Miss Piggy'' (The Muppets)'' *Nikki Wong (6teen) *Olivia Benson (Law And Order SVU) *Princess Pony Apehands (Spliced!) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) *Starla (Regular Show) *Sue Lor (Gran Torino) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Winry Rockbell (FullMetal Alchemist) *Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) *Ziva David (NCIS) Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Honest Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Damsel in distress Category:Serious Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes